becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Rwanda
Rwanda was brought in to serve as a temporary replacement while Lady Sadie was on maternity leave. After the Arch Bishop was betrayed, Rwanda was made a permanent lady bishop and appointed to the Church’s advisory board. She serves as a counselor, therapist, a masseuse and even a mistress. Although she may seem like a ditsy Southern Belle, Rwanda is very intelligent and chooses not to share her enlightenment (or her body) with men are are not in her academic league. She carries a 4.0 GPA and her SAT score is 2200. She is considered the third smartest bishop in the entire Congregation, the other two being Chris the Pimp and Crazy Brown. __TOC__ Early Life/Childhood Régine Rwanda Freeman was born in Vinegiggle, Louisiana to Leroy Freeman and Sharice Freeman (née Thomas). She comes from a family of five with two older brothers Leroy II and Cleophus and two younger sisters Sharonda and Shaneequa. Like her sisters, Régine was protected by her older brothers from boys who wanted to touch her. Once during a 7th grade Field Day event, a boy named Terrence grabbed Régine's butt and ran off. After school, Leroy Jr and Cleophus found Terrence hiding in his own locker from them. He was so scared that he apologized to Régine for touching her bottom. Leroy Jr and Cleophus decided to leave Terrence in there. Teenage Days Régine's mother Sharice decided to send her and her sisters to a Christian school to make them "morally upright women". Under Régine's instruction, the girls openly rebelled the entire first year and were removed from the Christian school by their father and placed in public school. Upon being placed in public school, Régine realized that quality of education was nothing compared to the Christian school she so badly wanted to leave. The boys hounded her everyday, so she wore clothing that covered up her body. And when she didn't let her body be seen, the boys put her down and called her ugly. Régine begged her mother to put her back into Christian school, but Sharice told her daughter that being in public school is what she wanted. Régine hated high school and was happy when she graduated. Her mother Sharice suggested that Régine go to college, but Régine had other plans. Vinegiggle Police Department Régine wanted to be a professional cheerleader after high school. But a serious leg injury caused her to drop out of cheer camp and return home where she worked at the local police department. Captain Chance Bigelow was a friend Régine's father and her commanding officer. Bigelow protected Régine from the other officers and made certain she had her own squad car. The other female officers hated Régine because she wouldn't compromise her morals. One night, while sitting in her squad car Régine began having severe stomach pains and called 911. Régine believes that the other female officers had poisoned her because traces of ethylene glycol were found in her paper coffee cup. When Régine was well enough to work again, she pulled over a van on the highway during a routine traffic stop. The panel van's registration had expired and the driver was not the owner. When she asked the driver to step out of the van, she was shot twice in the chest. She recovered quickly, pulled her pistol and shot at the van as it pulled off. The van slowed to a crawl with the driver slumped over the wheel. It turned out the driver was an escaped convict who had killed two corrections officers and a police officer a month prior. In the back of the stolen van was $1.5 million worth of cocaine. Régine was hailed as a heroine and received several law enforcement decorations for her actions. At the police banquet, Régine collapsed from stomach pain and was rushed to the hospital. Doctors discovered that she had been poisoned yet again. From Drug Buster to Dispatcher After both anti-freeze ingesting ordeals, Régine became paranoid of the other officers and avoided leaving anything she owned at the station. When Captain Bigelow retired, the officers who despised her saw her as open game. Her locker had been broken into several times and on many occasions her person hygiene products had been tampered with. When Régine reported these issues to the new police captain, he said that he could make all of her troubles go away if she would "back that ass up". Régine realized that he had all of the other female officers under his thumb, except her and he made it his mission to break her. Régine was removed from the road and put behind a desk where she was close to the new captain. She worked the third shift as a dispatcher, which enabled her to research online college courses and lurk at adult message boards. Realizing that she’d never rise in the ranks unless she had sex with her superior, Régine quit the department and worked at a local bookstore. But, no matter where she worked, guys always came after her for her body only and never her personality. Bishops, College & Porno Régine became frustrated with her employment status and considered becoming a stripper at a nightclub. On her way to the audition, she was hit head-on by a drunk driver and suffered a concussion. Broke, alone and with nowhere to go, Régine decided to stay with Jody, her former cheer camp partner. One night they went out to a club to go dancing. It was at the club where Régine met Indy and Ghoul, who were indefinitely banned from the Church of Fatherless Time for making a voyeur video of Lady Madga. Ghoul approached Jody while Indy approached Régine; she gave Indy a fake cell phone number and used her middle name Rwanda. When Régine went to the ladies room, Indy and Ghoul followed her and recorded Régine doing her business in the stall. Months later Régine discovered her video on Ghoul and Indy’s website and confronted the two Bishops with her big brothers Leroy and Cleophus. Being deeply religious, the brothers decided not to harm the Bishops and suggested that Régine join their church to find her purpose in life. Being homeless and on the verge of suicide, Régine forgave Ghoul and Indy and officially changed her name to Rwanda. But she wasn't ready to join the Holy Father Church yet. She first invested in her college education. Sorority Girl Porn Star Rwanda excelled in college, earning her Bachelors, Masters and a Ph.D. She became the Big Sister of her Sorority Chapter and became heavily involved in Greek Life. One night at a party, she met an adult film producer named Neil David. Neil was amazed by Rwanda's curvy figure and asked if she wanted to be a performer in one of his productions. Rwanda agreed and was given a choice of what genre of porn she'd like to be a part of. Rwanda chose Female Dominance and starred in several bestselling adult films entitled Alpha Mu Femdom: Volumes 1-10. Rwanda always wore a venetian mask in all of her films and went under various stage names like: Officer Stern Cakes, Nurse Badonkadonk, Goddess Hottentot and Madame Gottabody. Her femdom exploits included: facesitting, ballbusting, hand jobs, spanking, foot worship, spitting, trampling and golden/brown showers. Despite all of this, Rwanda claims that she never had sex and maintained her virginity. The Ward & The Church Rwanda first became affiliated with Chris the Pimp at the Ward. She and Chris shared the same intelligence caliber and enjoyed each others company. She gave herself to Chris and had her first sexual experince with him. She fell in love with him and wanted to get married to him. But as they had sex more often, their passion for each other began to fade out. Rwanda and Chris decided to take a break from each other. When Chris left the Ward, Rwanda remained behind. And as time went by, she found herself missing her friend and pimp. During the investigation to find the father of Sadie's child, Rwanda was approached again by Indy and Ghoul to be part of the Church. Upon learning that Chris the Pimp was a Bishop, she was faptized by Mystique B and became a Mystian-Denizen. She finally felt complete when she was once again reunited with her pimp and loving friend. Did You Know...? Rwanda can: *speak: Afrikaans, Spanish, German, French and Italian *pick up a pen/pencil and write using her toes *urinate and defecate standing up *deep throat up to ten inches without gagging *belch The National Anthem *fart Beethoven's 9th Symphony (Ode to Joy). *pass a stool the girth of a soda can *do a scorpion elbow stand and feed herself with her feet *ingest enough vodka to shine 6 sets of bathroom fixtures *clap her butt cheeks like the castanets in Santa Esmeralda's Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood Shit Nobody Cares About Favorite Things Boutiques, salons, malls, nightclubs, tight dresses, glans Hobbies Talking/texting on her cellphone, Scrabble, cooking, eating Educational Accolades *BBA; Bachelor of Business Administration; Vinegiggle Community College *MSSc, Master of Social Science; University of Louisiana *Ph.D, Doctor of Philosophy; Gluteal University Online Rwanda Gallery Officer-freeman.jpg|Officer R. Freeman Regine-sorority-sister.jpg|Sorority Sista 4Life Madame-Gottabody-MED.jpg|Rwanda performing as "Madame Gottabody" rwanda-hottentot.jpg|Rwanda performing as "Goddess Hottentot" Rwanda-Nurse-Budonoadonk.jpg|Rwanda performing as Nurse Budonoadonk Officer_Stern_Cakes.jpg|Rwanda performing as "Officer Stern Cakes" Holy-rwanda-med.jpg|Lady Rwanda in her Holy Garb Rwanda-chris.jpg|Rwanda reunited with her pimp Bishop Chris Stained-glass-rwanda.jpg|Stained Glass Depiction of Rwanda Category:Bishops of Bastard characters